Rangers v Celtic (2018-19)
| next = }} Rangers v Celtic was a match which took place at the Ibrox Stadium on Saturday 29 December 2018. Rangers moved level with Celtic at the top of the Scottish Premiership after inflicting Brendan Rodgers' first defeat in 13 Old Firm games. The home side dominated at a raucous Ibrox to defeat the reigning Scottish champions for the first time since April 2016. An off the pace Celtic remain top on goal difference, and still have a game in hand over Rangers. Ryan Jack scored the decisive goal during a one-sided first half. The visitors were indebted to a string of excellent Craig Gordon saves for keeping them in the game. Celtic did have a Callum McGregor goal ruled out for offside after the break, but otherwise spent most of the contest at Ibrox on the back foot. Rangers' intent was evident from the moment Andy Halliday - filling in at left-back for the injured Borna Barisic - celebrated winning a tackle on Olivier Ntcham in the opening minute as though he had scored. The hosts were urgent, imposing and dominant across the pitch, but the foundation for their performance was the midfield three of Ross McCrorie, Scott Arfield and Jack. Celtic were hustled and harried out of their normally peerless rhythm, and a waywardness was forced into their play that saw the likes of Dedryck Boyata, Scott Brown and McGregor either pass the ball straight off the field or to a Rangers player. It was a reflection on the dynamic of the game that Celtic's best player was goalkeeper Gordon, who kept the score down with saves from a Daniel Candeias volley and Connor Goldson's header. Before Rangers broke the deadlock, Alfredo Morelos and Brown competed for a Halliday corner, and sent the ball spinning off an upright. Celtic were ragged, and that sense of disorientation eventually proved costly. Kent, a sprightly figure throughout, left Mikael Lustig grounded with a fine run down the left, and when he cut the ball back to Jack, the midfielder side-footed a shot through the legs of Brown, whose heel also deflected the ball past Gordon. The visitors had strength in depth on their bench, but by the start of the second half they had been forced into two defensive changes, with Kristoffer Ajer replacing the injured Filip Benkovic and Anthony Ralston coming on for Lustig. The interval did not disrupt Rangers' momentum, and the home side ought to have scored twice in the opening moments after Gordon under-hit a pass to Boyata, allowing Kent to rob the ball. The winger's shot was saved by Gordon, and then Boyata blocked Arfield's follow-up on the goal-line. Even when Rangers' intensity level dipped, Celtic were prevented from landing a decisive blow. Ryan Christie's shot was deflected wide by Joe Worrall's challenge and in the final moments, Halliday defended stoutly to block a shot by Ntcham. In between, McGregor ran in behind the Rangers defence, but was judged to be offside before tucking the ball into the net. Match Details |goals2 = |stadium = Ibrox Stadium, Glasgow |attendance = 49,863 |referee = John Beaton }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018-19 Match Day info Category:Rangers F.C. matches Category:Celtic F.C. matches